


Many Happy Returns

by st_aurafina



Series: Person of Interest Drabbles [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Root is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: When Samaritan is gone, the library is waiting.





	Many Happy Returns

When Samaritan is no longer a threat, they creep back to the library. 

John goes first, clearing rooms so the others can follow. Harold frowns at the broken terminals, then busies himself sorting books. 

Root moves gingerly, with a cane; she's not supposed to be walking yet, but she insists. Shaw hovers all morning, ready to catch her. She's only distracted when John finds a hidden cache of grenades. 

Bear supervises everyone, until he, too, finds hidden treasure: a rawhide bone Decima deemed garbage. He settles in the middle of the room and chews contentedly. It's good to be home.


End file.
